


Tea Solves Everything

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Fitz and Friends [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Relationship Advice, Spoilers for Episode 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Fitz wants to make things right with Jemma. Spoilers for episode 4x05, Lockup.Written for Tumblr's FitzSimmons Network Coda Challenge.





	

Fitz found Mack in the Playground’s kitchen, sipping on a beer and absently rubbing the back of his head. Fitz grabbed a bottle of water and joined him at the table. “How’s your head?” Fitz asked.

Mack turned and frowned at him. “It was nothing like a bee sting, Turbo.”

Fitz grinned and shrugged before taking a sip of his drink. They sat in comfortable silence, and Fitz rolled the cap around in his hand while he tried to figure out how to ask his question. “What are you supposed to do when your girlfriend’s mad at you?” he finally blurted out.

Mack glanced at him. “What did you do?”

“I kept something from her,” Fitz admitted, “and I had a good reason, but she’s mad that I lied, and I’ve explained and apologized like a thousand times, but she’s still mad.”

“Well, flowers are pretty standard for boyfriend apologies,” Mack said. “Chocolates or jewelry too depending on how bad you screwed up.”

“Well, I don’t really have access to flowers or chocolate or jewelry this late at night,” Fitz said, biting his lip as he thought. “I know! I’ll make tea! And I’ll see if we have any chocolate biscuits in the cupboard.”

Mack laughed and shook his head. “You Brits and your ‘tea solves everything’ attitude.”

“But tea does solve everything, Mack.”

“If you say so, Turbo.” Mack drained the last of his beer and stood up, tossing the bottle in the recycling bin. “I’m headed to bed. If tea does solve your problem, try to keep the makeup sex quiet, okay?” Fitz made a rude gesture toward Mack’s retreating back and got the kettle from the cupboard.

~*~*~*~

Fitz took a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits to his and Jemma’s shared bedroom. He’d be glad when they could finally move into the flat Daisy had got them. They needed more space than the base provided. Jemma was already in bed when he opened the door, a book propped against her knees. Fitz nudged the door closed and put the tray down on the desk.

“Hello, love, how was your day?” Jemma asked, looking up from her book and smiling brightly at him.

Fitz just stared at her. This was not the reception he was expecting. “Er—fine,” he said, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I made tea.” He gestured to the tray.

“Brilliant!” Jemma said. She placed a bookmark in her book and put it on the bedside table before getting out of bed and making her way over to get a cup and a biscuit. “I’ve already brushed my teeth, but I can always brush them again,” she commented before taking a bite.

“You seem—” Fitz trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence without digging himself deeper into the hole he was pretty sure he was still in.

“Happier than this morning?” Jemma finished his question for him with another pleased smile.

“Er, yeah,” Fitz agreed, cautiously.

“That’s because I am. The director has exempted me from all further lie detector tests.”

“What?!”

“Yes, so now you don’t have to worry about keeping secrets from me.”

“But, why—how did you get him to agree to that?”

Jemma’s grin turned devilish. “Oh, I may have implied that I knew something he does not want to go public.”

“You blackmailed him.”

“Yep.”

Fitz grinned at her. “You’re naughty.”

“So, Dr. Fitz,” Jemma said as she took her cup of tea back to the bed. “Why don’t you tell me all about this beautiful creation that you and Dr. Radcliffe have been keeping from me?”

Fitz grabbed his own cup of tea and went to join her. “Well, Dr. Simmons, it all started when I went to Radcliffe’s to watch the footy—”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, and for the kudos/comments! Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
